


Sides

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, but none written, for reader, implies smut, some arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: You used to work with HYDRA, closely with the Winter Soldier. A few years later you're now with The Avengers. You have some memories on an important night and are shocked when you get to the party.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on May 13, 2016 on Tumblr_
> 
> Requested  
> "May I have a oneshot where you used to be a part of Hydra, but you were seduced to the avengers side to work for them? You had helped Bucky escape, You were there for Bucky when no one else was. Helping him was giving you the greatest pleasure ever, to see him happy, but you were hoping happiness was with you. When you threatened to leave one night after a huge fight, he says he loves you without hesitation. You two have sex, he begged you to stay and marry him. You say yes with a white wedding"
> 
> I love writing bucky i should write more

"What are you thinking about?" Wanda walked into your room.

"Don't you read minds?" You laughed a bit.

"You looked like you needed a talk. Tell me all about it. Boy troubles?" She asked.

You nodded, and she quickly became more interested. "Alright, so I worked with HYDRA." You said, and she nodded since she also worked with them. "I worked side-by-side with this guy; his name is Bucky. You see, I fell head over heels for him. He wanted to get out of Hydra's grasp, and one day, I helped him. I was so caught onto whatever he did that I would do whatever. So I helped him escape. I got him out of the base and was able to make sure no one saw him. No one knew I helped him, and when I was caught and offered a job with the _right_ team, I haven't even heard of anything Bucky related. It's like he disappeared. I'm just thinking about him." You admitted to Wanda.

"I think you just talked faster than Pietro." Wanda laughed a bit.

You nodded, and slowly started to remember what happened that night, more and more vividly.

_"I can't take it anymore. The brainwashing, it's not working as well, and it hurts." He admitted. "I can't keep killing...I just want to get out of here." Bucky told you. You were the only one he trusted in all of HYDRA because he knew you knew that what you were doing here was wrong. "Will you help me?" He asked._

_"I don't know, Buck." You told him. "What if you get caught?"_

_"I have a metal arm." He argued. "I think I'll be okay. Please. You're always there for me..."_

_You agreed, and he hugged you. "You're the best." And later that night, you devised a plan to sneak him out._

_You gave him one last hug before he left. "I'll miss you."_

_"I'll miss you too." He said and kissed your cheek before climbing out the window._

"Steve, are you sure you're up for this?" You snapped out of your daydream. "You seem very distracted...you've missed a lot of places."

You looked to Wanda with a questioning face, in which Wanda just shrugged in reply. "Would you like to go order a pizza?"

You smiled and nodded, standing up to head downstairs.

\---

Your phone dinged as you sat in your room alone, thinking.

 _Stark._  
_AVENGERS AF_ (you named the group chat, of course.)  
_Party tonight. Dress nice. Have fun._

You groaned, not feeling any need to want to go to this party. That means you'd have to fly out to Stark tower with the rest of the Avengers and actually socialize.

You walked over to your closet to pick out something to wear. Wanda classified it as simple, but sexy, which was nice if you just wanted to hide in the corner and not talk to anyone.

And the time came, you got on a quinjet with Wanda, Steve, Natasha, and Clint. It was a quick flight, at least. Considering that the facility isn't _that_ far away from Stark Tower.

When you arrived, there was already a ton of people there. You quickly found yourself at the bar getting something to drink; it was your mood.

"What are we even celebrating, anyway?" You asked Wanda.

She shrugged. "I am not sure. We have not had many missions as of late, have we?" She asked, and you shook your head. "Maybe it has something to do with the new arrival."

"There's a new arrival?" You asked, completely clueless.

Wanda nodded. "I think so."

"Who is it?" You asked.

"Some type of soldier. I think. Winter soldier, I am not sure, though." She told you, taking a sip of whatever she had in her hands.

Your eyes grew wide, and you spit out your drink. " _Winter Soldier_?" You asked, in hopes she was right. "I'm going to find Steve!" You yelled and ran away.

You ran into everyone but Steve. You found Tony, then Rhodey, then Wanda again, then Widow and Clint, and a bunch of random people you didn't even know. Then, you found Steve.

"Steve!" You yelled at him, and he turned around when he heard your voice.

"Hey!" He smiled at you. "What's up?"

"Who's the new arrival?" You asked.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, well, you see..."

"So it is Bucky." You whispered. "Tony told you not to tell me, didn't he? He was afraid I'd go after him because we're both from Hydra." You said and tried to walk away, desperate to see Bucky again.

"Wait, don't-"

"I'm going to find him." You said.

"Just look upstairs," Steve told you, and you turned around and looked up at the overhang, just to see Bucky looking down at you.

You ran up the stairs, pushing people out of the way, and you ran to give him a hug "Bucky!" You yelled when you were in his arms.

"It's been so long. How did you get here? I thought you were with HYDRA?" Bucky asked you.

"That was before I found out that what I was doing was wrong..." You admitted, just happy to have him back.

A few hours later, and with some intoxicated catching up, you realized how much you still liked him. You were still head over heels, and it was clear Bucky has always been into you. You figured that out when the night ended with him pushing you against a wall and waking up in a room with no memory of part of the night; you just know it was good.

\---

"You don't understand!" You yelled. "You never have!" Six months with Bucky back had passed. You guys were together, and things had been going well. Until tonight.

"What is there to understand?!" He yelled back. "All you're talking about is complete nonsense!" He made sure to shut the top drawer to his dresser, where his surprise was hidden.

"Then that shows you don't understand that what I'm talking about means a lot!" You fought back and fell onto the bed. "I can't take this anymore; we should end this." You said. Fighting for an hour without any sign of resolution was probably not a good sign for your relationship. Maybe it was meant to be that you don't end up together.

Bucky didn't say anything for a minute. "Okay." You said and walked out of his room and back to yours.

A few hours passed, and it was now three in the morning. You hadn't been able to sleep; with the crying, how could you sleep?

There was a knock on your door, and it opened. Bucky sat down on the end of your bed, and you didn't say anything to him. "I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. Please forgive me, doll."

You sat up and looked at him. "You're keeping things from me." You told him.

"Only because I wanted the surprise to be epic, but I clearly messed that up. I'm sorry." He looked down as he fiddled with his hands.

"What surprise?" You asked.

Bucky reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He fiddled with that too, then opened it. "I was going to ask you to marry me."

"Oh my gosh, Buck..."

"But now I think you don't want to."

"No, Bucky, I love you more than anything. It was just a fight, a stupid, stupid fight." You said and hugged him.

"Please don't leave me..." He whispered.

You took the ring out of the box and slipped it on your finger. "I can't now." You smiled.

He started to kiss you, and, well, _by accident_ , you guys ended up having a better night than was initially thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After officially joining the team, you and Bucky gain more trust. HYDRA is not happy that you switched sides, and some memories come back that HYDRA took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Originally posted on May 17, 2016 on Tumblr._
> 
> Part 2 requested  
> "OMG I LOVED SIDES! yes okay Part 2 to sides can be where she becomes an avenger and Bucky never wanted it, but he knew he couldn't stop you. After Civil War no one trusted Bucky, but when you vouched for Bucky, they began to trust him more than anything in this world. Hydra had learned of you switching sides and ordered to have you killed, but Tony saves your life and Bucky tells Tony he would be forever in debt, what happens when everyone finds out that you're Tony's sister?"
> 
> I really like Bucky Barnes. It's a little weird timing-wise but eh, fanfic.

_Breaking. Running. Quiet._

_It was dark out and you couldn't take anything with you. Thanks to HYDRA, it was a lot easier to break out of things. You could break through the toughest wall around when you learned to control your laser powers. And it was even easier when the brainwashing stopped working on you, too._

_You hid in a small town after escaping HYDRA. You lived there for about a year in the quiet. Everyone in town knew everyone's names, but no one ever seemed to talk to you. You hid in your little house most of the time, in fear of being called a freak and HYDRA finding you again. You realized that your gut was right, and HYDRA was wrong._

_One day, things in the town started to explode. Children were screaming, and adults were crying. You saw HYDRA agents starting to invade, so you started to run off._

_"Where do you think you're going?" One of the agents told you. The agent aimed his gun at you._

_"Not with you." A man with a shield jumped in front of you and blocked the bullet shots. You looked at him like he was crazy, but he just smiled at you._

_"Steve Rogers." He said to you. "We're here to recruit you, as well as help the town."_

\---

That was months ago, and you still hadn't actually become an Avenger. You worked at the facility while everyone else went on missions. Bucky wasn't trusted by half of the team to help out in the field. So you and Bucky helped behind the scenes.

Tony and Steve offered you the job again, and this time you really considered it. You had fully learned your powers and felt much more comfortable with fighting.

Bucky tried to talk you out of it. He didn't want you to go out in the field and be in danger; he did not want to lose you, not after just becoming engaged.

You got the team to trust him. You convinced him he's not a bad guy and would be an amazing help in the field.

Now, there were two new official members of the Avengers.

Bucky stood by Steve's side in leading the Avengers. After you convinced them that he could be trusted, they actually believed you after hearing how he lead. Bucky became one of the most trusted members.

\---

As you were eating a pizza, the alarm to the facility began to go off. Red lights were flashing everywhere, and you could hear explosions outside. You looked to where some of the members were and dropped your pizza.

"Suit up!" Bucky called, and everyone changed quickly. Everyone ran outside, and there it was: the red skull. HYDRA was coming for you. They warned you they would do something, and now they were. They were not pleased that you switched sides.

Steve and Bucky began to give attack plans, and everyone ran to where they were meant to be. You were with Clint, fighting off HYDRA agents.

"I have an idea. Stay here." Clint told you and walked off in a random direction. You continued fighting, and somehow ended up on the ground.

One of the agents managed to throw a rope around your ankles and pull it, so you fell on your back. You groaned in pain.

"We don't like the fact that you know too much." One of the head agents said.

"How could I remember anything?" You yelled. "I was brainwashed to forget everything! My family, my life!"

"But you'll never forget your Hydra work. I could easily go up to your little boyfriend, don't think I forgot about him now, and command him to kill you." He said. "Where's our soldier?"

"Bucky, get out of here, right now!" You said harshly into your earpiece.

"What's going on?" Bucky called back.

"You need to leave!" You yelled, much more audible this time.

The HYDRA agent smiled at you. "I've wanted to do this ever since Mr. America saved you." He held a gun to your head.

"Where the hell are you!?" Bucky yelled.

"Located!" Tony interrupted. You saw Iron Man fly above where you were, and start flying down. He shot the men around you down to the ground and picked you up, carrying you to the roof of the facility.

"You okay?" Tony asked and put his mask up. He cut off the rope around your legs and you say up.

"I'm good now." You said, out of breath.

"What do you want us to do?" Steve's voice rang through your ear.

"Kill them all." You said.

\---

"You're okay!" Bucky ran up to you the next day. Getting rid of the agents wasn't as hard as you thought it would be. When they saw how mad everyone was, half of them scrambled. The others, they didn't really fight back that much.

"I'm okay; I'm okay." You hugged Bucky. He kissed your cheeks, and you had a tear fall down your face.

Bucky walked over to where Tony was standing. "I'll be forever in your debt." He said. "Thank you so much for saving (Y/N). I would not be able to live with myself if they died."

Tony smiled and said something quietly to Bucky. "Hey, (Y/N), have you remembered anything else?"

You thought. "Just what I did at Hydra. When I started adjusting to it, the brainwashing only half worked. I never remembered who I was before that."

Tony sighed. "Does this mean anything to you?" He showed you something. It was a locket. And you felt like you knew it. When you grabbed it from his hands, you stumbled back.

Memories flooded through your head. When they stopped, and everything was back to normal, you out your hand over your mouth and slowly walked over to Tony, giving him a hug.

"What happened?" Bucky asked.

"Tony's my brother."

Tony nodded slowly. "That's, that's why you wanted them on the team so badly..." Steve said quietly.

"Taken from Stark tower years ago. HYDRA broke in. That's why when I found out that HYDRA attacked a little town, I knew we had to go..." He said.

"This, yeah, this is weird," Bucky said, under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/).


End file.
